


Mic Drop

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanvids, bts - Freeform, just Akashi being badass motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "another trophy, my hands carry ‘em,too many that I can't even count 'em...”
Kudos: 1





	Mic Drop




End file.
